


cheers to regret

by KanraTheTeddyB3ar



Series: Like Lovers Do [2]
Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: F/M, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 23:09:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17293157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KanraTheTeddyB3ar/pseuds/KanraTheTeddyB3ar
Summary: Drinking like lovers do.





	cheers to regret

The breeze blows through the palm trees lined along his residence, she hears them from the open bedroom window as she pulls on her chosen bikini for the day. It’s been 6 months now, since the start of her affair with him. 3 weeks since she started sneaking to his house, when his wife and children are out doing whatever. She smiles, as she walks through the house, out onto the patio.

He’s lounging on a recliner, but she knows his eyes are tracking her as she lays out on the one next to him. It feels so odd to her, for them to simply sit and enjoy each other’s company outside of frantic sex sessions. By the same token, it felt natural. These moments are filled with more intimacy than she’d ever experienced, but she knew that it would soon come to an end.

She only allowed herself so long with a lover before she bid them adieu, and moved on to the next one. Her husband had already grown impatient with her - oh yes, he knew of the affairs - and she feared the attachment that was already forming. She reaches for the margarita that was already set out on the table between them, clinking it against his glass of whiskey neat.

“I’ll be going on vacation in two weeks. Try not to miss me too much, my sweet.”

He chuckles, unaware of his fate. She smiles, feeling somewhat bittersweet. She would miss him.


End file.
